High and Mighty Bookworm
by this-twilight-night
Summary: A story I've made for a friend. Read at your own risk! I do not update often. Sesshomaru/OC
1. My new Teacher

High and Mighty Bookworm

by Panic Kashimi ~.^

I always wondered what true love was like. What I could gain or lose from it. I had a small perspective of it from the majority of my friends, and from what I've seen, love isn't all its cracked up to be. It seem's so painful...though now I understand the true bliss it will give you the very first time you expiriance it, though I thought I'd never have to go through it so soon...

It all started on the 8th of September, I had just finished sabotageing Mr. Co-aho's car. He'd quit right after that. Appearently he could not take the presure of being picked on by little old me, for more than two days, seeing as I started right when school started. The very second I layed eyes on him in my History class, I knew I hated him. The way he acted, the way he talked, the way he would treat people, and he showed this side to me that very day. I knew I had to make his life misurable. And so I did.

" Good morning, class," The princable stepped in silently, as he straightened his blue tie. " As you all know, Mr. Co-aho has quit, sadly, though no one knows exactly why." I felt myself smile. Another job well done. " So I'd like to introduce your new teacher, Mr. ...um....sir, you appear to have no last name." He turned to the man that was hidden behind the door frame, he stood in the hall silently. He stepped in as I looked out the window. I was bored. I had no care of who my teacher was. Just another soul to torment.

" You may call me Sesshomaru." His voice, though, caught my attention. It was smooth, deep and...actually kind of atractive. I glanced at him, and the breath caught in my throat. He was gorgeous. His long silver hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and his bangs framed his face beautifully. His sharp, golden eyes flashed, lightly outlined in red eyeshadow. He had strange markings on his face, at first I thought they were tatoo's. Though, this is a high class school, and I'm sure the princable would never hier anyone with tatoo's. Maybe he was an alien? Or a demon? I didn't know, but it was quite...interesting. He straightened his red tie to his black button up shirt; what was with straightening ties? I didn't know. Everyone did it so often it was so strange.

" Alright, well you know what to do, Sesshomaru." The princable said nervously, walking haistily out of the room. Maybe he was feaked out because the meaning of his name was, "The killer of the circle of life." It was an intruiging name, I can tell you that.

Sasshomaru calmly walked to the desk provided by the school, setting random papers and a book down, and looked over the class. I smiled to myself, though most of the students shivered. He wasn't THAT scary...

" Alright class, I'd like all of you to fill out this paper, so I can get to know all of you more. I will be calling rollcall regularly starting tomorow, so get used to it." He groweled the last part. He seemed pretty high and mighty. I shrugged, deciding to keep to myself instead of throw a sarcastic coment at his face. Our old teacher never did rollcall, so he must have been told to. He walked along the line of desks, handing out the sheets of paper. I was sitting in the very back, next to the wall. He came to my desk last, holding out a sheet of paper to me. For a brief moment I felt our fingers brush against eachother as I took hold of the paper. The feeling I was getting felt like it exploded or something in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't explain the feeling. I didn't exactly like it....

I looked at the sheet of paper, writing my name and the date. I moved to the first question.

! : What is your favorite type of music?

_Anything that sounds good I guess. _

2 : Have you ever been in a school fight?

_Not that I am awear of..._

3 : Describe your personality.

I thought for a moment. I was never really good at this part. I turned to my friend, Panic, whispering slightly, "If you had to describe me to someone, how would you describe me as...?" I asked, as quietly as I could, though I new Sesshomaru heard it when he glanced at me for a brief moment before going back to his book.

She wrote on a paper in her notebook, tearing it out and handing it to me. It read, " Umm....Intellegent, fun, Random, Strange, Crazy, Strong, Sarcastic, quick witted, anything like that. Thats how I'd describe you..." She gave me a rare, yet kind of freaky smile, her snake bites glinting in the morning sun that shone through the window. I went back to my paper, writing those words down, and moved to the other questions. I was finished around the end of the bell; the sheet was front to back full of important, not so important, personal, and not so parsonal questoins. It was strange filling it out, but I did anyway and passed it up, gathering my things and heading for the door. "Larissa..." I heard his voice call my name. I stood frozen. Was I going to get in trouble for speaking? Oh great. I turned to him, " Yeah?"

" Come here..." He motioned for me to come over to the desk, as he watched the last of the students leave and close the door. I stared up at him. He was so tall...

" Has the previous teacher ever talked about the rules of the class...?" He asked, setting his book down to look at me with those golden eyes.

" Yeah...He said keep you hands to yourself...and don't talk while working-"

"Exactly the problem. You spoke to your friend Panic while you were working. That goes against the second rule."

I held my hands up in defence. " I-I was just trying to get a little help!"

" You don't need help to describe yourself. Only you know who you are...If you break this rule again, I will not hesitate to punish you..." His eyes flashed slightly, and I wondered what he ment by that. I nodded, quickly leaving the room. I ran down the hall to my next class. I knew my face was red, but for what reason, I didn't know...

I walked into the lunch room with my head held low. My friends teased me about Sesshomaru. No matter how many times I told them I didn't like him, they just continued to tease me as if they knew something that I didn't. Panic told me that it appeared to her that I was trying to hide something from myself. I didn't understand what she ment. I didn't like him, and I knew that, but this feeling I got around him said otherwise. It was strange, but I felt like I...I shook my head of the thoughts, eating my food in silence. I didn't feel like talking today. I had a lot on my mind.

The next day went just the same, but this time we played a game to know our names a little better. I wasen't entierly paying attention. I was too buisy thinking. Thinking of how to solve this problem I seemed to have. Panic didn't talk to me much on the subject, but that glint in her eyes told me she knew something I didn't. Like she said, I must have been hiding something from myself, but I hadn't the slightest clue of what it was. I comtinued to ponder this until it came my turn. I didn't know what to do...

" Come on Larissa. What food rhyms with your name?" Kagome asked, looking toward me.

Ah, the food game. " Lays..." I said, naming off a brand of Potato chips.

Some people snickered. What was so funny?

I walked out of the class room, luckily I wasn't caught doing anything I wasn't supposed to. I turned a corner and ran into someone, the force making me fall back on my butt. I shot my gaze up, and of course, there he was, glaring down at me.

" Larissa...? Running in the halls? Unexceptable." I chuckled at the last word. Whenever Panic said it, she'd make a weird angry face and yell it, pointing an accusing finger at whoever she said it to (mainly me).

He raised an eyebrow. " Now your laughing at me?" He shook his head, grabbing my hand and yanking me to the class room. I was completely terrified of what could happen. This man was unreal. His markings where cool, but I knew they couldn't be tatoo's, so the knowlegde of not knowing scared me. His ears freaked me out, how they were even more pointed than mine. His eyes where an unnatural shade, and his nails...I knew he wasn't from around here, and I knew i should be terribly afriad. He shoved me into the empty class room, closing and locking the door.

"You've violated two rules. I gave you a warning. You know what happens now...don't you...?" He smirked only slightly and he slowly made his way to the other side of the class room, where I was pressing myself up against the wall, hoping by some magical force I would faze through the wall and make my escape. But of course, the laws of physics would never alow that. Instead I watched as Sesshomaru stepped closer, his smirk getting wider by the second...Oh, what have I gotten myself into...?

**---**

**ah, the first chapter done. For you, Larissa my sweet. Sorry if this doesn't exactly sound like you ^.^ I tried. I guess thats why it took so long.**

**MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!! MWWAHAHAHAHAHA. enjoy ~.^**


	2. What the hell?

**Hey there! Here's to another Tuesday! I hope this story is to your liking so far ^.~ **

**--------------------------**

**High and Mighty Bookworm**

**Chapter Two**

My eyes were wide, in a warning kind of way. I wanted to tell him to back the fuck off, but part of me knew that if I did, he'd probably rip my head off with those claws and teeth of his. He grabbed my shoulders, and I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to wash over my being...but something else came instead, when his warm lips conected roughly to mine. My heart leaped from my chest as my eyes shot open. I struggled against him, but his grip tightened everytime I did. His lips moved rythimicly with mine, passionately, and I actually kind of liked it...but I knew it couldn't be legal in any way, shape or form. He pushed me against the wall, his hands digging into my shoulders, and his golden eyes borring into my hazel ones. " If you ever defy my rules again, you'll get a larger punishment than that." He held my upper arm roughly, shoving me out of the class room, and shoving a late pass in my hands. " Now get out of here, before I get you into worse trouble than you already are!" His harsh voice cut through my soul. At first it was gentle the very first time I ever heard it, but now I seem to have witnessed a whole new side to his horrorific voice. It was slightly sinister, but I knew he couldn't be evil. He couldn't be any more EVILL than Naraku, our Science teacher. I shivered, knowing that that was my next class. I walked through the halls, dreading what he would way when I walked into the class, late. Oh well.

---

I couldn't brush the past event off of my shoulders, so I shrouded it with laughter, but that could only work for so long. I laughed at my own inside joke I made with Panic and Sango. I made fun of people, and myself, trying to drown the past away.

" Larissa? Are you alright? You seem...slightly more jumpy than usual." Sango stated, holding concern for her friend.

" Eh, I'm fine, don't worry about it." I assured, though I knew it was a lie. I could not shake the event off of my shoulders.

I felt violated and afraid to ever come back to school. Actually I might even just skip the wrest of highschool, but my mom wouldn't allow that. I could skip a day or two, but not the wrest of the school year. Thats just bullshit. Though underneath all the violation and what not, I actually kind of enjoyed the feel of his lips pressed against mine. My face flushed just thinking about it, and I shook my head, standing and dumping my tray, walking out of the cafateria in a hurry.

I made it, finally, to the Library, where it was peaceful and quite. I took out a book and started reading after i found a good seat next to a window, where the afternoon sun cast over the book, creating the perfect lighting.

I was content...until i sensed a familiar presence in the same area in which I was seated. I peered over the book (like a ninja), and glanced around the room, scanning it for anything familiar. Sure enough, there he was, his back facing me, and reaching for the second to top shelf for a thick blue book with the title "Goddess Depths" in golden Old English font. I slowly inched my way out of the chair and away from the table, keeping close to the wall sense the floor boards were more sturdy and less likely to 'squeek' when stepped on. I hid my face with the red book, trying so fucking hard not to make any noise. But of course, someone knocks me over, and my books go flying out of my book bag. I scrambled to gather my books, running past the guy that pushed me and making my way to the exit. I ran down the empty hall's, past the detention room, down two flights of stairs and out onto the front of the school, where happy, smiling teen's enjoyed they're lunch in quiet. I was panting, but straightened my posture and leaned against a tree, continueing to read my book.

" You ran through the school, Larissa. Lord Sesshomaru is going to find you!" An annoying voice came to my ears, and I twitched. I slammed my book shut, glaring heatedly at the creepy little imp.

" If you mention a word of this to that crazy dog, Ima wring yo neck!!" I pointed at him viciously, knowing he knew I knew I ment buisness. I stalked off, smiling to myself when I saw Panic fall out of a tree on the other side of the field.

-------------

I sat in my last class. I glanced at the clock every few minutes, wishing the class would go by faster. _"just one more minute..."_I could feel myself sweating everytime Sesshomaru and his Imp freak, Jaken, looked at me. I was breathing quietly, but quickly, to match my heart rate. I was the first one out of the room when the bell rang, having already packed my bags two minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. I ran down the hall ways, turning corners and flying down the stairs, finally bursting out of the front doors and running to my bus. I got in the front, sighing in relief. The ride home was quiet, sense only a couple of people rode the bus out this far away from the school. The bus stopped outside of my house, luckily. Sometimes is didn't do that. I walked in through the door, calling for my mom.

" I'm in the kitchen!" She called.

I sat at one of the chairs at the table, looking at her with pleading eyes. " Mom, can I stay home tomorow?" I asked, hoping with every fiber of my being that she would say yes.

" What for, hun? Are kids pickin' on ya?" She asked, putting away a random food item and handing a bowl to my little sister, Rose.

" No, its not that. I just need a small break. This is all overwhelming for me right now." All of it was true...I just left out the part where my damn hot teacher that I might have a 'thing' for, sexually harrassed me. I slouched my shoulders, looking up at her.

" Well, ok, but only for a few days. I don't want you skippin weeks and weeks of school like last time." She scolded, waving a random ass spoon at my direction.

"Thanks, mom." I danced victoriously in my head. A couple days to clear my head and I'll be fine..right? I lay on my bed, grabbing my game controller and turning on Tales of Legendia. Ah, Jay is so kewl ^.^

I lay in my bed around 12:45 am, slowly starting to fall asleep. I nodded off, finally, dreaming about nothing in particular.

---

I woke up, refreshed but not exactly energized. I lazed out of bed, dragging my feet to the kitchen. I wasn't hungry, but It was 12:58 pm already. I yawned, taking a random box of cerial and dumping the remains in a random bowl, mixing it all with a random spoon. I took a random bite, and randomly ate the substance, randomly enjoying the flavor, even though I wasn't hungry. Random, right? I sat at the table, my eyes too droopy to see six inches in front of me. I rubbed my tired eyes, looking directly into stone cold golden ones. I spat my food in another direction, jumping up suddenly; my chair made an unpleasent screech noise against the tile floor. I pointed an accusing finger, shaking uncontrolably. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?!!!?!?!??!111/1?!/1/?!??!"

**And, because I'm a horrid BITCH...I will leave you at this, even though its somewhat short. Hahaha. I hope you enjoyed it :D**


	3. What happened?

High and Mighty Bookworm

Chapter three

I woke to someone shaking me. I fluttered my eyes open, looking into the eyes of my mother.

" Wake up hun, you have to go to school today." She said, handing me my book bag.

" Mom, you said I could stay home today..." My words slurred slightly, having just woken up.

" I don't remember that sweetie, just get up before you miss the bus. I'm busy today so I can't have you sleepin' in and stayin' home today." And with that being said, she walked out of the room, leaving me to wonder is she was crazy or just indecisive. I pondered on the thought as I got dressed and took my bag, heading out of the door with minutes to spare. I made the bus right on time, how unfortunate. I sat there quietly, in my seat, watching the early clouds rush by and the tree's sway in the light breeze.

I was feeling rather sluggish, and I didn't bother pacing quickly to my class. Sesshomaru could wait. I yawned, opening the door to my first period, five minutes late. I knew he hated it when I was late, and I was only late twice, if I can recall...

" Larissa! Your late! Take your seat!" A voice not as familiar as what I remember, spoke to me from the front of the room. I sighed.

" Yes, Sessho-" I stopped. " Mr. Co-aho? I thought you left..." I stated, sitting in my usual seat."

" A little torture from a scrawny little pip-squeak like you wont do me in any. I have enough strength to withstand your pitiful attempts to sabotage my job as a teacher. Now quiet, before I give you detention."

I blinked. I was completely confused. I turned to Panic, who was doodling a random sketch in one of her billions of sketch books. " Panic? Do you remember anyone named...Sasshomaru?" I asked her this question, because I knew she lived quite a long time. Longer than me, and all of the school combined, I can tell you that. I think it was like...four hundred years? Maybe longer. Being nearly immortal must really suck eggs.

She tapped the edge of her charcoal pencil on her chin in thought. " I don't recall ever meeting a Sesshomaru recently, though I do remember meeting one that went by the name Lord Sesshomaru. I think he was Inuyasha's brother. Do you remember Inuyasha? Kagome brings him hear often, now, though that isn't a very wise idea." She went back to her sketch pad, flipping through pages until she found one. " This is what Lord Sesshomaru looks like." She held up the sketch book to reveal a black and white photo-like drawing of an extremely familiar person. Of course, he was a little different, though...

" Hmm...That's him....that's Sesshomaru... "

" You know him?" she questioned, setting her book down.

" I think so. I'm not sure. I think I was..." Was it a dream? Was what happened those past few days just a dream? I recall going to bed around the 10th, and Sesshomaru became the teacher around the 8th. " Whats the date today?" I asked, looking at Panic.

" ...Its the fifth of September, Larissa. Remember? I thought you knew..."

Whoa. I guess I really was dreaming. I shook my head. Maybe that ment something? I frowned, looking out of the open window. What was happening? I shrugged. I'd find out eventually, I guess.

---

Days past by slowly, and it was the Fourteenth day of September. Sesshomaru never returned to my dreams, and he never showed up at the school at all. It confused me greatly. There had to have been a good reason to have a vivid dream about someone I haven't even met...I decided to ask that hoe, Kagome. Maybe she'd know.

" Sesshomaru? I've met him a few times on our travels, but I don't know all that much about him." I agreed to walk with her home. This was when I decided to ask the question. Her friends really suck sometimes for ditching her, but that doesn't change my mixed feelings about her. I don't particularly like her at all, really.

" Do you want to see my family's shrine?" She asked, somewhat excited.

" Eh...Sure?" I was suddenly pushed towards a small building, tripping slightly here and there. " Watch it!" I yelled, stepping into the building with the shrine. " This is cool.." I said in a bored sort of way. She nodded.

" This is how I get to and from feudal Japan. Its so amazing, and the people I've met there are so fantastic sometimes...well, until they try to kill you, anyway." She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

" Kay...well, I'm going to go now.." I turned to leave, stepping on something in the process. A loud hiss erupted from beneath me, and her stupid cat lunged at my unbalanced form, making me fall right into the well. Shit.

The last thing I remembered was laying on the bottom of the well, eyes half lidded. I didn't feel any pain. I got up, and climbed my way out of the well, " Damn, Kagome, you need to teach your cat to watch where it- huh??" I looked around, seeing nothing but green. A man in a purple and black robe sat underneath the tree shade, seeming to doze off slightly. He looked up and smiled.

" Hello there. I don't believe we've met before. I'm Miroku." He bowed slightly when he walked up to me, as did I. I looked at him.

" ...I'm Larissa..." I said simply, hearing yet another familiar voice behind me.

" Are you okay, Larissa??" Kagome asked, running up to Miroku and I. I nodded.

" I'm fine.."

" That's good. Wheres Sango, Miroku?" Kagome turned to the random dude, and he shrugged.

" I'm pretty sure she's in a village with Inyuasha and Shippou."

I got bored half way through their conversation, and decided to walk away, to explore the area while still being close by them. I walked a far distance, and I couldn't exactly fugure out which way I had gone. I sighed. " Fuuuckkk..." I groaned, sitting at the base of a tree with my head in my hands. How stupid. I looked up, hearing a strange noise close to me. I peered through my parted fingers, my hands still on my face. I saw...and interesting little creature, that reminded me much of a kappa.....A very ugly kappa, not that they were every pretty, anyway...

**And there you have it. Interesting, right? lol, I thought so. Haha~**


	4. Training?

High and Mighty Bookworm

chapter four

" Oh! An Elf! How intruiging, and rare!" Its voice hurt my ears, and my hands quickly made there way to them to block the noise. I was surprised to find even more of a point to my ears than usual. They were slightly longer, and for some unknown reason, they were pierced as well, which was odd...

" Get the fuck out of my way, you little rat!" I walked past...it..., ignoring its angry cries.

" Lord Sesshomaru will have your head!!" Was the last thing I heard it screech before I stoped in my tracks. Sesshomaru...?

I turned to it, looking it right in the eyes. " Where is this...Sesshomaru...?"

It visibly shivered, and it lead the way through the forest, too terrified to argue with me, and possibly thinking that "Lord Sesshomaru" was going to kick my ass.

We reached a clearing, and the first thing I saw was a flash of dark brown and orange before being tackled to the ground.

" Oops! Sorry about that! I wasn't watching where I was going!" A young girl, shorter than me, held out her hand after she quickly got back up on her feet. I took her hand and stood, rubbing my acheing head.

" No harm done..." I said, looking at her with a slight smile.

" Rin? Who is this...?" A voice, soft, yet fierce, and familiar, reached my new elvan ears, which twitched at the heavenly sound. I turned to the man in Panic's drawing, and my heart felt as if it had skipped a beat. He looked a bit shocked, but glared and turned his back, making a motion with his hand for the girl named Rin to follow. The little kappa creature ran after them, but Rin turned to me.

" Are you coming?" She shouted, waving her hand.

" Um..." I stood hesitantly, but decided to follow. This could either get better, or worse...

----------

" So, whats your favorite color, Katsura?" Rin asked. Yes, I used my fake name. I always did like that name...

" I donno. I don't really have one. " I said, looking toward Sesshomaru, who was resting on a tree trunk twenty feet away. I turned to Rin, and the one called Jaken, and said nothing, waiting for Rin's next question.

" How late do you stay up at night?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

" I donno. Whenever I feel like sleeping, I guess...." I shrugged, taking a second, maybe the third look toward Sesshomaru, though this time he caught me staring. I gulped and looked away, wondering what the fuck these butterflies were doing in my damn stomach.

"Hmm.." Rin put a finger to her chin. Basically, she just played 50 questions, and I answered most of them. She appeared to not have any further questions. I laid back on the grass, looking out to the stars. I let out a sigh, and stared at the high moon, wondering how long I had been here. Rin and Jaken went to sleep, which left Sesshomaru and i. I wasn't all too tired, but I wish he was. Maybe then this woudln't be so awkward for me.

" Your an Elf....am I correct...?" I heard his voice again, and i sat up, looking at him.

I nodded, but I wasn't entirely sure how it happened. " Yea, I'm an Elf..."

He nodded, and looked out to the moon, as if in thought. Deep...deep...deeeep damn thought. I looked at the moon as well, not realizing that his eyes had moved onto me. I plopped back down on the grass. Might as well get some sort of sleep.

---with the other gang----

" I'm not sure. I don't have her sent anywhere, and I have no idea where she went." Kagome said, turning to Inuyasha, who was sniffing around in her belongings to find something useful.

" We'll just have to leave without her." Inuyasha suggested, tossing the back pack aside.

" I can't just leave her here! who knows what will happen!"

" Kagome is right. We need to find Larissa, and fast." Miroku said, turning to follow an unfamiliar path.

---back with Larissa----

I walked with the new group, not feeling tired in the least bit. I would rather sit on the weird ass creature from possible hell that the little girl was leading, but I decided against it and kept moving forward, keeping perfect pace with Sesshomaru without any effort at all. I didn't dare look at him. I wasn't sure that if i did, he would cut me up into little pieces, but I risked it anyway. I looked up in a slow motion, noticing that he didn't turn to me at all. I smiled, and looked forward, ignoring Jaken's complaints.

My dream that i had came back to me, as i walked. I thought and thought about it, wondering what it ment. Was it reallt Sesshomaru? Or was it just someone pretending to be him? Did I really dream about this crazy ass demon that i never met before, being my teacher in high school? I shook my head, almost missing the large group of demons headed our way.

I jumped out of the way just in time, landing on a near by tree branch. Unfortunatly, I was knocked out of the tree by another demon. I fell to the ground, the demons all swarming on me. If elves had powers, I wasn't sure what mine were. I sure as hell didn't know how to use them when I found myself being pummled by random ass demons from hell. I felt like i was done for, but the weight of the demons was suddenly lifted off of me. I let my gaze upward, and let it fall on Sesshomaru, who was standing in front of me with a small amount of blood soaking his clawed fingertips. I sat up quickly. The demons were gone. I turned to him, wondering if he was going to kill me or something.

" U-uh...Thanks..." Was all I could really say. I averted my gaze, walking ahead of the group.

" You need training..." Sesshomaru anounced, keeping perfect pace with me again.

" What?" I looked up at him.

" You need to be trained. You don't have control over your powers at all. " He said, looking at me with those beautiful golden eyes.

" Well, who will teach me...?"

" This Sesshomaru will teach you the ways of the sword, so you may become useful to me and Rin in the future." He spoke, taking a sudden stance once we made it to a clearing. Rin and Jaken sat on the strange creature, a ways away, so they wouldn't see the fight. Sesshomaru tossed a thin branch towards me, perfect for a wooden sword, and he picked up a branch as well, holding it professionally with the only remaining hand he had. I get in a stance that resembled his own, and I panicked when he ran towards me. Oh god, I was going to dieeee!!!

**And because I am deathly tired, and I really want to sleep, I will end it here. I will try to make the next chapter longer, but there shall be no promises...and I didn't bother to spell check this, either. I'll fix it later. lol, love u all ;) **


	5. I'm getting the crap beat out of me

**Lol, I'm on a writing streak. I really just feel like typing. I have no idea why :P **

High and Mighty Bookworm

Chapter five

" Ow, fuck!" I yelled, getting a stick in the side for what seemed like the fifth time in less than two minutes.

" Stronger stance and quicker movements! Try what I showed you again!" He barked his orders, running as me again with his crazy ass branch. I swear to god he was trying to beat me with it.

I stumbled to my feet, just beraly blocking the blow with my stick. Lets just call them swords for now. Fakey evil ass beatin' swords that were beating the crap out of me.

I thought back to my video games. Maybe there was a move I could use from that! I let out a cry, and swung my "sword" at Sesshomaru, who doged it quickly and slammed his "sword" into my right side, which would have cut me in half had it been an actual sword. I collapsed on the ground, completely worn out. We were at it for hours, and I hardly made any progress at all.

He sighed deeply. " Get up. We're not through here. Just a few more hours, and you can rest..." He said, raising his "sword" towards me again.

In my mind, I was thinking "Fuck that Shit, I'm leaving!" But I knew if I said that, He'd probably kill me. I stood, holding my "sword" up, getting ready for another blow. He came at me, getting ready to strike. I yelled, and jumped into the air, bringing the "sword" down on him, hitting his shoulder, and I used his head as a step to jump higher and flip into the air, landing a few feet away. I ran again, while he was trying to regain his balance, and I smashed the "sword" in half over his side, causing him to topple over from the force. I was pretty damn strong for a little elf. VICTORY!

I fell backwards on the grass, panting heavily. " Can we stop now? I think I've had enough..." I sighed, turning over to lay on my stomach.

He nodded, and threw his "sword" to the side ,with my broken one, and walked out into the forest, to get Rin and Jaken. I took one last deeeep breath before getting up and walking with the group, wondering if I was really going to survive this hell.

---the other gang---

" I picked up her sent!" Inuyasha yelled, running towards the tree's.

The others followed quickly, not being able to catch up to their growling friend.

" Shit!" He yelled, stopping suddenly.

" What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, stopping as well.

" The chick is with that bastard, Sesshomaru!" He yelled, showing pointed teeth as he yelled.

---with Katsura---

We walked for what seemed like ages. Is there anywhere we're actually supposed to be headed to? Or are we just wandering randomly through the forest? I sighed, looking up at Rin's smiling face. She was riding on the crazy creature, Jaken sitting next to her. Sesshomaru was holding the reins, leading the creature with him. I just kind of followed, like a third wheel, even though there are four of us. What would you call that? A fourth wheel? Nah, that's a perfect amount to function a car, right? Though it would be interesting if Cars only had two wheels. But than again, that would be called a motorcycle. I sighed, bored out of my mind, and hungry. I hadn't eaten sense kami knows when.

As I thought this, I accedentally ran into Sesshomaru, who had stopped. I looked up at him. We were at a river. Rin ran to the waters and played, ankle deep, and started splashing at Jaken, who protested. Sesshomaru walked out into the river, and caught a few fish. I sat on the river bank, on a high rock, and looked out to the star lit sky. How long were we traveling? I wasn't sure. Rin helped me build a fire, and we stuck thin sticks through the caught fish. I didn't really like fish...at all...but It was still something to eat.

The entire time we were eating, no one spoke. I felt a little uneasy, and everytime I looked over to Sesshomaru, I saw him glaring heatedly at me. I frowned and continued to eat the nasty ass fish that surved as my only food. I had to get out of this hell hole.

----------

" Inuyasha, are you sure its this way?" Miroku asked, stumbling over thick bushes.

" I'm positive. Hey, whats that?" Inuyasha ran into a clearing, looking at the broken pile of wood from a near by tree.

" Fire wood?"

" No, but Sesshomaru's sent is all over it." Inuyasha growled, rushing in a random direction.

----------

**Remember when I said this chapter would be longer? Well, I lied. But enjoy it anyway :D**


	6. Why is everything so random?

High and Mighty Bookworm

Chapter six

I woke up in the middle of the night, purposely. I had to get out of here. I checked to make sure everyone was asleep. I got up from the grass, and headed through the trees. I wasn't sure where I was going, but as long as it was away from Sesshomaru, I would deal with wherever I ended up. I panted heavily after running. Where was I?

" Where do you think your going...?" I heard his voice call out to me. We were in a dark forest, the moon covered by the black clouds. I could hardly see a thing. His eyes glowed fiercely, and I winced.

" I was...." Crap. What would I say?

" No one runs from this Sesshomaru." His pointed teeth showed as he growled, and he ran towards me. I ripped a branch from a near by tree, and started swinging it at him. I let out a cry as I felt his acid nails come in contact with my throat...

" AHH!" I bolted up, eyes wide and sweat trickling down the sides of my face. I put my hand on my head, than my chest to feel my heart beat. I was still alive....?

" Katsura? Are you alright?" Rin asked in her usual curious voice.

" Um...yeah...I think so..." So it was just a dream...? I got up and stretched, yawning and looking around for no particular reason. I saw Sesshomaru sitting on a high rock over the river, gazing intently over the sunrise. I walked up the the rock and looked out past the river banks, watching the sun sneak upwards over the mountains, painting a perfect hue of crimson and orange across the sky's canvas. I smiled slightly, taking in the view.

" Your not at all similar to what I had thought you would be like." I looked up, catching Sesshomaru's golden gaze.

" What do you mean by that...?" I asked. He shook his head and looked forward, and I shrugged it off, walking towards the giggling girl who was throwing flower petals at a screeching ugly kappa. I chuckled, shaking my head and looking back to the sunrise. I looked at Sesshomaru, wondering what he had ment from his earlier statement.

I suddenly felt an odd presence. My ears twitched as I looked toward the forest. Sesshomaru seemed to notice as well.

"YOU BASTARD!!" I heard someone yell, and I yelped, dropping to the ground before whatever had come at me, hit me. I looked up, the first thing I saw was a huge ass fucking sword, that almost cut my head open!

Rin and Jaken took cover behind the creature thing they had, and Sesshomaru stood on top of the rock, glaring at his younger brother.

I hid behind a tree, looking through the bushes to watch the upcoming fight. My ears twitched again, hearing a sudden noise to my right.

" Larissa, come on! Lets get you out of here!" Kagome whispered, taking my wrist.

I turned to her and glared. " Hey! Hands off!!" I wrenched my arm away, looking at Kagome and Sango. " What are you two going?"

" We're trying to save you!"

" From who? Sesshomaru? He's not doing anything wrong!" They looked at me strangely.

" He must have brain washed her or something!" Kagome gasped dramatically, and Sango hesitantly agreed, grabbing my wrist again.

I growled in a frustrated manner, and struggled with my new strength against the demon slayers grip. I jumped up into the trees, and leaped from branch to branch, jumping on the tall rock formation. I looked around, seeing Rin's waving hand. She was a ways away, and Jaken was with her, along with their strange pack mual like creature. I looked towards the fighting brothers before leaping from the rock and running towards them, making our quick escape....

----

" Dont worry, Rin! i'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will be completely fine!! He'll come back with not a scratch on his skin!" Jaken spoke, placing more fire wood on the fire I built.

Rin sat near the fire, with a small frown on her face. I sighed, and looked to the sky. I wasn't sure what to say. None of them would know who those cool ass comedians were on Comedy Central, so they wouldn't have any idea what I was talking about when I tried to crack a joke. I was at a loss of words, so I stayed silent. I sighed, and stood, looking out to the stars and the moon. I wondered how I was going to live here properly. Was I going to survive? I should. It will probably be hard to get used to, but I could manage.

I thought back to the fight, earlier, and I found myself worrying about Sesshomaru's well being. I wondered if he was alright...I shook me head and walked a small ways away from the campsite, thinking deeply at my current situation. I was about to head back, when I spotted a rather interesting character lurking in the bushes.

" Whoa. " I looked closer at the persons back. They turned, and as I suspected, it was one of my friends. The one and only one that could have lived this far back in the past. Panic. " Cool. You were a ninja?"

The ghostly woman I knew as Panic, raised a fine black brow and tilted her head. " Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked, her familiar, sinister voice kicking in.

" No. I guess not." I decided not to bring up the future to her now. Maybe later.

I took in her appearance. She was quite a bit taller than usual, now reaching an interesting height of 6"8, which was crazy. She lost seven inches over the years I guess. She was thin, yet athletic, but not muscle-y. Her eyes stayed the same, and she had black cat ears pointed upwards. Her hair was thinner than I remember, and now I realized that the added volume to her hair in the future was actually her hidden cat ears pressed firmly against her head. I had no idea how she hid her thin, long tail, in those tight ass leather pants she wore. As I looked at her, I noticed all of her clothing was completely black. None of it was any type of shiny leather, or anything that would catch light easily, and nothing made any noise. The clothing was tight, so as to not brush against each other to make more noise. She seemed to have no weapons, or at least, as far as I could see, anyway. She seemed to be a ninja, to me. She had some sort of bandage over her left eye, and I wasn't sure why, seeing as both of her eyes were fine.

"Your Panic, Right?" I asked, looking at her with caution.

She turned to me, keeping a straight face. She didn't answer. Just stared intently as me. Than she started laughing. Hard.

" Wow, your just as much of a cracker in the past as you are in the future!" I said, sighing and shaking my head, but smiling and laughing with her, for whatever reason.

" Sorry, Larissa, I just wanted to freak you out a little bit. I'm the future Panic." She smiled and waved slightly, and thus confusing the shit out of me.

" Wait, how did you get here?" I asked, sitting on a fallen tree.

She sat with me, smiling in a sinister way, again. " I followed you through Kagome's well." She stated simply. She wasn't usually one for words, unless she was talking to a close friend. Though even then, her words are limited.

" Oh, and by the way, your going to need this." She said, handing me some thick thread and a needle. I nodded and put it in my pocket without question. Usually when she gave me something, which was rare, it was always for an important cause.

" Interesting that you would know I need this. Why are you here?"

" I don't know." She stood, and smiled again, and I knew she was lying. I brushed it aside, and watched her strode off. I wandered back to my campsite, wondering how Rin and Jaken were doing. I was Rin run up to me, with a worried face.

" Katsura? Do you know how to do anything medical related?" She asked me, and I raised an eyebrow.

" Why?" I asked, letting her take my hand and lead me to the campsite.

" Lord Sesshomaru is hurt!" She yelled, running to him.

" U-uh, ok..." I ran up to him as well, inspecting the wound as best I could. There was a large slash across his chest, the white attire stained red from the blood. The armor plate he wore was chipped and broken, and served no further use in its battered form. That was the only serious wound. I sent Rin to get some water, and told Jaken to give me some cloth, new or old, it didn't matter. I turned to Sesshomaru, and I felt my face heat up at the question I was about to ask.

" U-um, Sesshomaru, could you take off your shirt for me?" I asked, taking the thread and needle Panic had given me out of my pocket.

He gave me a good long look, before turning his head, and saying, " I don't need your help. I can heal on my own..."

I frowned. " No you cant. You need to stitch that wound up, so swallow your pride and take off your shirt so I can do my best to fix it."

He gave me another look, and something flickered in his eyes. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew it wasn't good. He didn't look at me as he loosened the top of the kimono, sliding it over his shoulders, and exposing his bare chest. I took the cloth that Jaken provided for me, and the bowl of water, and soaked the cloth in it, wringing it and cleaning the wound. I took the needle, the thread already through it, and started stitching it closed, wondering if I was doing a good job. I wondered how bad this hurt. He didn't seem to show much pain. When I was finished, I had him cut the thread with his claws, and I put it away, standing and hiding my red face again. I walked over to Rin, telling her to get her sleep and that Sesshomaru would be just fine. I looked toward him again. He kept staring at me with an expression that i couldn't read. I felt uneasy as I lay on the grass, looking out to the sky before falling asleep...

-----

I woke up to something soft, and warm. I opened my tired eyes, and looked around. There was a tone of white fluff. I sat up, and looked around. Sesshomaru sat at the base of a tree, the fluffy thing he usually carried on his shoulder was wrapped around me, and I was laying just a few feet away from him. I yawned, and he looked at me. I stood, and he pulled his "fluff" back. I looked at him, slightly confused.

" Um...Thanks..." I mumbled, and he nodded. I guess I did recall being cold that night...

" Katsura, Katsura! Look at this rock!!" Rin yelled, running up to me with an odd stone in her hands.

" Ohh, pretty!" I said, looking at the stone. It was somewhat transparent, and had a purple hue, with a deeper purple core.

" You can have it If you like it." She said, smiling and handing me the stone.

" Are you sure?" I asked, looking at its glowing form.

" Yeah!!" She placed it in my hands and ran off, pushing over Jaken on accident.

I chuckled and put the small stone in my bag, wondering what was going to happen today. I turned to Sesshomaru, who seemed to be healing nicely.

" How is your wound?" I asked, looking at the already forming scar.

" Its fine." He said, turning away from me and pulling the bloodied kimono over his shoulders.

I sighed and turned, wondering what the hell that stick up his ass was doing there.

" Here." I turned around, and just barely caught the wooden sword that Sesshomaru threw in my direction.

" Are you well enough to teach me, Sesshomaru?" I asked, holding my usual stance.

" A mere wound will not bring me down." He said, taking his own wooden sword in his hand.

And for what seemed like hours, again, they continued to spar, "swords" clashing with each other, breaking off chips with every blow. After a while, I had begun to get tired, and i sat down for a moment. Sesshomaru looked towards the pack mual thing, and he stayed silent. I looked over, as well, and I noticed something....

" Wheres Rin?"

-------------

**And this is where I shall leave it. bwahaha**


	7. Reality Check

**I know this is a weird change, but I will no longer be writing in one person point of view. I just don't feel that I'm playing Katsura right *sigh* oh well. Maybe I can capture her personality better if I was in another point of view! Wish me luck!!**

_Chapter seven_

_Reality Check_

" Where do you think she could be?" Kagome asked, looking behind a large tree trunk.

" I can't catch that basterds sent anywhere. They must be long gone by now." Inuyasha growled, scratching the back of his head.

The group were still searching for Katsura. They had been worried that if in the wrong hands; Sesshomaru's hands, that she would be in much danger. They kept up there search for days. Weeks.

Inuyasha suddenly froze, smelling the air one last time, " Hold on a second..." He sniffed again. " That couldn't be..."

Kagome turned to her half-demon companion, " What is it, Inuyasha?" She asked, giving him a somewhat concerned look.

" I smell something familiar..." He closed his eyes, focusing on the peculiar sent that invaded his senses. It was a blur, but he remembered the sent from somewhere...." Its that girl!"

" What girl?" Sango's voice could be heard not too far behind, where she and Miroku had been previously searching for the full fledged demon.

" That little girl thats always with Sesshomaru!" He growled again, " I'm sure if we find her, we'll find him! And if we find him, we'll find Katsura, too!" He grabbed Kagome's wrist, pulling her on his back in a hurry. He lept into the air, not bothering to give his other friends any time to catch up.

-

Katsura silently stumbled over the thick brush of trees and bushes, trying to spot that destinct pattern of the orange kimono Rin always wore. _It shouldn't be too hard to spot, right? _She thought to herself as she pushed back a heavy branch. Her ears twitched as she heard a squawking sound from above, and her eyes shot upward, catching the sight of a large bird circling overhead. _Great, _She thought, _Just what I need. More noise..._

She continued on her way, stepping out into a small clearing for some rest. It was early in the morning, and she had been up sense late last night, alone, trying to find the girl that had recently gone missing. Sesshomaru had been a little depressed, but hadn't shown much of it. It was a little easy to tell, though. There wasn't the same spark in his eyes. The same fierceness that would have made even the strongest of demons cower, and bow to his knees. That spark was no longer there. _Shit, _She cursed, _If he wasn't so damn difficult, I wouldn't be out here searching. Why'd he have to be so...so.., _Her brows furrowed, and she looked to the ground. She could feel the blush creeping to her cheeks, and she knew the real reason why she was searching for Rin. Sure, she was worried about Rin...but there was someone else that was circling her mind as well. She shook her head, ridding herself of her silly thoughts as she continued her search.

The squawking never stopped. She tried several times to throw something at the invading bird, but it just wouldn't go away. There had been multiple birds flying past her, and she was getting awfully annoyed. " You stupid birds never shut the fuck up!!! Bah!!" She threw a large stone at one of the enormous birds, hitting her target perfectly. What an arm, ne? She smirked, turning back to where she was headed. Something in the corner of her eye stopped her, though, and she couldn't help but turn around again. Her hazel eyes widened. A group of the same birds flew by, one of them holding its squirming prey with a tight grip. "Rin!" Her voice rang out, and she ran. She might have been small, but she was still pretty fast. She lept into the trees, pushing through branches and leaves with such agility that would put any demon to shame. Another color caught her attention. What was that? Red?

" Ah!! You baka, what are you doing here?!" She yelled, sighting a certain half-demon and his female shard locater.

He was in just as much shock. " What am I doing here?! You wench! We've been trying to look for you for ages!" He yelled back, never stopping his pace.

Katsura grumbled and kept her pace. Catching up to that bird was her top priority. " shut up! I'm trying to take care of some buisness!!" With a leap of faith (or something like that) she jumped out of the trees, her small hand taking hold of the little girls ankle. Rin jolted in surprise, her tear stained cheeks still red.

" Katsura! You found me!" She smiled happily, the smile soon dropping. " How are we going to get out of this mess?" She asked, looking up at the bird, who had just noticed the added weight. It squawked discomfortably and tried to shake its leg, but to no avail. Katsura was holding on too tight.

" Basterd bird!" Inuyasha's voice shot out from the trees, reaching Katsura's sensitive ears. His claws tore through the birds wing, and it screeched, letting go of Rin. Katsura pulled Rin close, turning in the air to land on her feet. She sprinted away, leaving the group behind her. Sadly, they also began to chase after her, along with a group of angry birds.

" Shit!" She cursed again, looking around for a place to hide. " This is most unfortunate..."

She soon found refuge in a hollowed out treetrunk, and quickly placed Rin inside. There wasn't enough room for two people. " Guess I'm going to have to help kick some major ass..." She mummbled, turning to where she had just run from. It didn't take long at all for the group to catch up, the group of birds following closely behind. "Tch.." Katsura stood, angry as hell, and lunged into the air. She pulled her fist back swinging it straight into the beak of one of the birds. She landed on a second birds back, and she pulled on the feathers, stearing the bird in another direction. Inuyasha and his little gang of friends desided to help as the amount of birds grew in quantity.

" Wind scar!" A bright flash and a great wind scattered the bird and killed off most of them. But the number of birds only continued to grow.

" Ow!" Katsura swatted at a smaller bird that had pecked at her arm. This was just rediculous.

Sango used her bumarang, Miroku used wind tunnel, Kagome used her arrows and Inuyasha used his sword. Even Shippou and Kirara were helping out, but the birds just cept coming. Katsura yelled in frustration, using her sharp nails to dig into a birds skull and tip its head clean off. " Why wont these stupid birds go away?!" She yelled, landing on the ground beside a tree before the headless birds body could lose altitude and crash into something.

A small laugh was heard from a distance. It was a dark little laugh, but not at all sinister, though one might think so. Katsura's ears perked up from the familiar sound. There, sitting on a boulder, with her tail swaying from side to side, was Panic. " Tsh," Katsura looked at her friend. " Where'd you come from?"

" Where indeed?" She smiled, " Somewhere you do not know, I'm sure." She lept from the large rock and landed next to the little elf. She towered over her, her shadow falling over her like a dark veil. " I wish to assist you, but only if that it what you desire. I'll be on my way, just speak one word." She lifted her index finger, " but only if it is what you most need be."

" What are you talking about? Why can't anyone else hear you? See you??" Katsura asked, having just noticed the group behind her. They were trying to devise a plan. They hadn't even noticed Panic's presence.

" Only that in you, which is me, can hear what I'm saying, lovely." Panic laughed slightly, standing up straight.

" Stop playing with my head!" Katsura huffed. Panic was a handfull. That was for sure. " Alright alright. Help me out."

" Nein, my lovely." She smiled, " I believe you can do the rest..." and with that, the cat demon dissapeard, leaving behind a small black fog that only lasted for mere seconds. Katsura's eye twitched. " What was that about...?" Katsura turned, eyed widening the slightest bit. The group of friends... were sleeping! And the birds were lone gone. What had happened? Katrura shook her head. This must have been all Panic's doing. And what was up with the talking in riddles deal?

Katsura sighed, pushing the thought out of her head. _Sly little cat. Or should I say really fucking tall as hell cat? Meh._ Katsura picked Rin up, who had waited patiantly. " Is it safe now, Katrura-chan?" She asked, looking up with a smile. Katsura nodded. " Its safe."

They walked for what felt like hours. They both had no clue where Sasshomaru was. He was no longer at the camp site. " Damnit." Katsura cursed, looking skyward. It was already dark. Rin stumbled, having been very tired. Katsura lifted her up and carried her, looking around for any sign of the dog demon. She didn't dare make a single sound. She didn't want to attract unwanted attention.

Soon, the two females found themselves at a three path fork in the road. Katsura huffed, wondering which way to go.

" Hello, beautiful." A purr came from a high medium high branch to Katsura's left side. She turned, trying not to disturb Rins slumber. " Panic? Why are you in that tree?"

Panic looked up at her friend with glowing silver eyes, " Why indeed?" She asked, only making Katsura expiriance Deja-vu. Panic was laying casually on the branch, her arm proping up her head. She smiled down at her friend.

Katsura looked to the roads. Panic was the kind of person that seemed to know something about everything, though it was clear that she didn't. It just seemed that way. It wouldn't hurt to ask..." Which road should I take...?" Katsura asked, looking to her friend high in the tree.

" Depends on where you want to go...?" She responded, twisting around in the large branch, her face looking at her friend upside down.

Katsura looked down at the ground. She had no idea where Sesshomaru was.. so.." I don't really know..." She looked up at Panic, feeling like she's seen this happen before somewhere.

" Then, " Panic said, " It doesn't matter where you go." She purred, smiling again.

It dawned on Katsura, suddenly, and she made a face. " I'm never watching Alice in WonderLand with you ever again..."

" Never say never, darling." She purred again, " It is _him _you are seeking, is it not? The dog demon?" Panic asked, turning back around on the branch.

Katsura nodded.

" You know, seeking is not always the way to find. Sometimes it is better to let others do the finding." She smiled again, her white, sharp teeth aparent in the moons glow.

" That...makes some sense. Are you saying I should stay here? Maybe he'd be able to find us?" Katsura asked, finding her friend to be gone from the branch. Her voice, though, could still be heard. " I say whatever you think I said. Whatever you think I said is what came out of my mouth, or so you thought. Just keep waiting. Eventually you will find your answer..." Her voice seemed to fade away, and Katsura could only huff in frustration. "Why can't she just speak normally...?"

Katsura held Rin close, and leaned against a tree. It was so late in the night. She wondered if Sesshomaru was still even looking for them. Katsura tried to keep awake. She was so tired...Her eyes fluttered, and sleep finally found her, engulfing her in a relm of dreams....

--

_Warmth? What was that feeling...? _Katsura asked herself, looking up into a bright blue sky. She lifted herself off of the ground, smelling something a little odd. A fishy oder. " Ugh..." She moved her hand in front of her nose, looking around. Her eyes widened. " Rin?" The girl wasn't in her arms anymore. " Where'd you go?"

" Katsura, I'm right here." Rin said, smiling. She turned around, handing Katsura a small stick with a small fish at the end, cooked, of course.

" Um...Thank you..." Katsura took a small bite, but grimiced, setting the fish on a near by flat rock. " Where'd you get the fish?"

" Sesshomaru caught them." Rin smiled, pointing to her right.

_Sesshomaru...?_ Katsura followed Rin's finger, her hazel orbs finding the person who'd found her first, resting on the branch Panic was sprawled on last night. She sighed in relief. " Wow. To think that crazy woman loved to just mess with me..." She mummbled.

" Katsura..." Sesshomaru's voice found her ears and she looked up, hazel meeting golden. She couldn't help but blush. " Come here..." He gestured for her to come closer, and Katsura nodded, standing silently. She pat Rin's head. " I'm glad your alright now, Rin." She said before walking across the clearing. She stopped a few feet away from the base of the tree, and looked up, waiting for Sesshomaru to react. He just sat there, looking at her. He stared and stared, but it wasn't a look of menace or hatered. It was something else. Katsura could'nt quite put her finger on it. " Well, if you have nothing to say..." She was about to turn away, when Sesshomaru lept out of the tree, landing in front of her and taking the side of her face with his hand. She flinched, but his touch wasn't rough or threatening. It was gentle...

She looked up, her eyes meeting his once again. He leaned in, and she stiffened, closing her eyes. She felt warm lips on her forehead and she let out a shakey breath, deeming it safe to open her eyes again. Sesshomaru didn't smile, but he did smile with his eyes. " Thank you...for saving Rin..." He said, standing back. His hand left her face slowly, and he retreated back into the tree. She nodded, " Uh..yeah. Sure thing..." and she turned, hurridly making her way back over to Rin.

_What was that about...?_

----------

**Ne, ne, it was fun to write! Finally! It came a little late... xD but at least it still came! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry its so short!**


	8. Weird Events

_Weird Events_

It was quiet. That's what it was. Quiet. The morning was peaceful, but Katsura was troubled. She turned on her side, careful not to wake the little sleeping girl in her arms. Normally she wouldn't be awake at this unruly hour. Ever. Or at least, not normally without an alarm clock. The sky was still an orange hue, the sun just peeking over the mountains to greet the sky. It was a promising day. But still, somehow, she didn't feel 'right.' She sighed and gently moved Rin, laying her on the bed of large leaves where they were sleeping. The elf stood, stretching her stiff limbs and yawning quietly. _"Why am I up...?"_ She asked herself, rubbing the sleep from her hazel eyes.

It was regular temperature outside. Not too cold, not too hot. Warm. She enjoyed herself, small feet padding softly across large rocks, grass and dirt roads. She wandered a ways, not exactly planning on straying too far from her group. Of course, that would be her luck, right? Getting lost.

She continued to walk, brushing smaller branches from her line of vision as he trekked through the wilderness. It seemed normal for her, now, having long forgotten how 'normal' it was to get up around 6:30 a.m to start her school day. How 'normal' it was to walk down busied streets rushing with cars, and people on bikes trying to get to where they need to go. It almost seemed abnormal, now, for that kind of thing. Maybe the many months spent in the past; in Feudal Japan had warped her mind. She shrugged this off, however, though she did miss her family greatly. Maybe that's why she couldn't sleep? No. She could barely sleep as it was. But she was sure missing her family had some part of it, too.

There was nothing too interesting at this time of day, though the scenery was lovely. She sat on a rock that stood tall in the middle of a wide creek, bringing her knees to her chest. She started thinking about things. Things like Sesshomaru and Rin, and that horrid little imp, Jakken. She thought about Panic, and Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango and Miroku. Shippou. That cute little cat demon that hung around on Sango's shoulder. She thought about a lot of things. Then her mind wandered onto the topic of family. She missed her family. She tilted her head, setting her chin on the bridge her knees made. "I wonder if I'll ever see them again..." She thought aloud, tracing the rock she sat on with her index finger.

Then a flash caught her eye. It wasn't a flash of light. No. It was more of a dark spot in the corner of her eye. She looked that way, but there was nothing there. _"I must be hallucinating..." _She thought to herself, rubbing her eyes. But there it was again, only now it was right in front of her. She blinked, trying to get a good look at it. It jerked forward up onto the rock, and Katsura let out a startled yelp, raising to her feet. She shadowish thing seemed to shake with some sort of laughter, and it danced around on the rock covered ground underneath the moving water, raising to the rock to nip along the elves feet before descending back into the current. It jerked to the right, moving back in forth in gestures to follow. "I don't have time for games!" She yelled at it, but it insisted, jerking back towards her and back in the other direction. She let out a long, exasperated sigh, reluctantly following this weird thing into the trees. She had a somewhat uneasy feeling, unsure if this was just some sort of trap. She quickly caught up with the shadow that slithered along on the dirt road, and over rocks, occasionally merging with other shadows and disappearing before reappearing and guiding her once more.

Finally she lost the shadow. It had disappeared under the cover of trees. She looked back and forth, left and right but didn't see it anywhere. She let out an irritated growl, turning back, but something else or interesting had caught her eye again. Beyond small leaves illuminated by the high afternoon sun, she saw brown. Of course, she always saw brown everywhere she went, what with the trees and such. But this brown curved into a sturdy, block shape, and she furrowed her brows in a confused expression, brushing the leaves away and stepping forth.

In the center of a small clearing stood a well. A well decorated with strips of old, worn out paper. Vines and various other plants scaled the wood, and slowly, Katsura began to remember what that well meant. She took a deep breath and slowly walked towards it, memories rushing in and out of her head. "No way..." She whispered to herself, placing small, pale hands over the edge of the wood. This was...

She had no time to react, though, as a strong hand pushed her over. She tried to turn to see the culprit, but only caught a glimpse of another, more solid looking shadow before calling out, falling down towards the bottom of the well. She could have sworn her name was being called just before she saw a flash of purple. The word deja-vu ran through her mind as she was thrown into some other dimension, and she blacked out, losing touch with reality.

"Mmn..." Katsura groaned slightly, placing her feminine hand on her head, trying to sooth the sudden headache. She was on cold dirt ground, packed in thoroughly but held a musky smell. She lay there a moment before putting her hands firmly on the ground, lifting herself up. She stopped, feeling something weighing her down from her sides. She glanced over, making a small confused mewl. "S-sesshomaru?"

The dog demon twitched slightly, droopy eyes half lidded as he started to wake. "...Katsura.." He muttered, slowly sitting up and putting his own larger hand on his head.

"What are you doing?" She asked, tilting her head. "Were you the one who pushed me in?"

Sesshomaru turned, raising a fine, white brow, "Pushed you in? You had fallen in." He stated simply, "This Sesshomaru tried to take your hand, but you had pulled me in as well." He said, brushing off his cloths.

Katsura let out another confused sound, but shook her head, sighing slightly. But one question did catch her off guard. "What happened to your ears...?" He asked, reaching out to lightly touch the rounded, human like ears.

Katsura gasped lightly, bringing her own hand to feel. They were human ears. No longer those pointed elven ears she had had before. Although, one of her ears was slightly pointed at the tip, but wasn't noticeable; something she got from her biological father. "I...I don't know.." She murmured, standing from her sitting position. She looked up, the shingled ceiling coming into view from the top of the well. She huffed, and climbed up the ladder, and huffed again when Sesshomaru just leaped up out of the well with ease. "Cheater!" She called after him, climbing the ladder with a leisurely pace. She made it to the top, and was careful to watch out for that blasted cat before stepping out of it. She looked up, hazel clashing with gold for a moment, and she saw a curious tint in his eyes, which caused her to look away. He was probably wondering what the hell just happened.

"Here. Follow me." She said, stopping as she made it to the top of the steps of the shrine. "And cover your ears. It'll be weird enough for you to walk around town with those cloths." She took his hand and pulled him along, walking down the several flights of stairs that lead up to the Higurashi household. She didn't even bother to pay them a visit, though Kagome's mother was very nice, and her grandfather was a weirdo, but in a good way. "Uggh...too many stairs..." She muttered to herself, her hand clenched in the others sleeve as she dragged him down onto the side walk.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru became very alert, whipping his head back and forth as cars drove by. It was early still, so not that many people were out and about, but his panic was still very apparent. He became weak with the many different smells and sounds, and he put a hand on his head, wincing slightly. "Where are we?" He asked more in a grunt, looking ahead at the two people riding bikes past them. They looked at them curiously, but minded their own business. Some people pointed and whispered, and others made comments about anime and cosplaying. Katsura smiled, knowing that the dog demon would be considered an foreigner who just liked to cosplay a lot. They actually saw a few people walking the streets, some dressed as Cloud from Final Fantasy, and Allen Walker from D. Gray Man, along with many other characters from different anime's and games. She smiled, feeling suddenly quite at home. _"Oh..."_ She thought, _"Guess I should start calling myself Larissa again..." _She tilted her head at the thought, but brushed it off, nearing her house. It was just a few blocks away. "We're in present time Japan." She said, looking up at him. "This is where I am from. And this is the future."

Now it was his turn to tilt his head, though his was more of a confused gesture. "Future...?" He repeated the word. He only grunted and walked along, letting the smaller girl guide him to where he needed to go. He couldn't help but whip his head around, though, watching cars drive by, catching random sent here and there, some not as pleasant as others, and hearing awkward sounds almost everywhere they went. Finally, they stopped at concrete steps that lead up to a medium sized house, painted a tan color and built as a traditional Japanese styled home. She hurriedly ran up to the house, which wasn't in her nature to do, and pulled Sesshomaru along as well, feeling a somewhat giddy feeling at being able to finally see her family again. Were they alright? Did they notice I was gone? Are they worried? Did they call the police? All these questions ran through her head, giving her massive anxiety. She opened the front door, and was greeted with the smell of breakfast, though it was a little late for that. She shrugged it off, walking into the kitchen, letting go of Sesshomaru's sleeve, though he followed anyway.

"Momma?" She called out, rounding the corner, only to see familiar leather boots perfectly fit up to the knees of long legs propped up on her kitchen table. Panic sat at a chair, hair feathering outward due to her flattened down ears, so no one would know what she really was. She was eating toast with strawberry jam spread on one side, and she smiled and waved. "There she is. How was the store, Larissa?" She asked casually, though putting on a mischievous grin.

Her mother turned, holding a spatula and a plate of pancakes, "Larissa. How was Russia with Panic?" She asked, smiling brightly.

Larissa tilted her head, giving a confused expression, but she glanced at Panic, who winked slightly. "O-oh, it was fun," She lied, "I had a lot of fun. It was interesting."

"Russian is a scary language. Did ja get beat up?" She asked, chuckling slightly while stirring around some eggs.

"No. No one picked on me, as far as I know." She continued, pulling out a chair. She gave Panic a questioning look, but she only mouthed the words, 'I'll explain later.' Larissa turned in her seat, waving Sesshomaru to come into the room.

"Oh. Is this another one of your friends?" Her mother asked, turning again and smiling.

"Uh, yeah. I like to call him Sesshy. I saw him at...the store," She said, glancing at Panic and Sesshomaru before looking back at her mother. "and I invited him over."

"How cute. Is he um...one of those, you know. Costume people?" She asked, turning back to the food.

"Cosplayers? Yeah, yeah. He's...cosplaying some demon from an anime I haven't watched yet. Apparently it's really good, so I'll have to watch it later." She said, now feeling a bit more comfortable, the small white lies coming out a bit easier. She wasn't sure how her mother would react if she knew there was an actual demon running around her house. Hell, she didn't even know if the woman would believe her, but she continued to go along with the story, or at least until she got more information about what the hell was going on.

"Larissa, I need to talk with you. You can bring...Sesshy.." Panic stifled a laugh, and Sesshomaru glared. Larissa's mom waved them off, and Panic gestured for them to follow, walking down the hall and into Larissa's room. It was decorated neatly, though it was a bit messy, too. There were suitcases full of cloths, giving the illusion that someone was moving somewhere, or just getting back from somewhere. Panic turned to her friend and the demon.

Larissa spoke up, "Alright, what's going on...?"

Panic chuckled, "Around the time you tripped into Kagome's well, I ended up having to cover your absence by telling your mother that I was taking you to Russia with me. Just for a few months to visit some relatives. " She explained, "We apparently just got back from our trip, but you had to go to the 'store' to get something. She was reluctant at first about the idea of you going to another country, but figured it would be alright. I warned her before hand that she probably wont be able to talk to you due to the time differences, but she understood. I sent her post cards to keep up the story," She held up a picture the both of them in front of St. Basil's Cathedral in Moscow Russia. How she got that picture, Larissa would never know. "So far, she completely believes the story. You won't have to worry..."

Larissa took her time letting all of this in. The plan seemed silly, but it worked, so it was fine. But what was she going to do now? "Well, I'll have to go back to school, then. How did you cover that one up?"

"Your mom called in and excused you for the time you'd be gone. I took the liberty of doing your school work and mailing it here from Russia. It was a lot of work. I hope you know what I did for you, woman. You've still got all A's. Or at least, as far as I know, anyway." She chuckled again, laying back on the cloths covering the small bed. She lifted her feline ears atop of her head, chuckling into her hand mischievously. That set worry into Larissa's stomach.

"Panic, I swear, if my grades are shit, I'm going to kill you!" She threatened, hands going up to her head to pull at her hair.

"Relax, darling," Larissa growled at the name, "Your report card's over there on the desk. Got it in the mail last week." Panic pointed to the other side of the room to the cherry wood desk sitting under the window, the computer was off, and a white folded paper lay neatly on it's keyboard. Larissa hurried to look at it. All A's.

"You scared me." She said simply, voice becoming lazy and stoic again. "Don't do that."

"Sorry," Panic said with a grin, though she wasn't sure if she meant that. She turned on the bed, laying on her stomach, her tail swaying out into the open, "Couldn't pass up that wonderful chance to scare you, love." She chuckled again, standing from the bed and hiding her unnatural features. She walked to the door, passing a very confused Sesshomaru. She gripped the doorknob. "Well," She started, "I guess you'll have to figure out what to do with your pet." She said, referring to the silvery haired demon. "It's not like you could keep him here...unless you want to. But I'm sure you could try to go back to the feudal era, too. It's your call." She said, waving her hand and dismissing herself out. You could barely hear her as she walked down the normally creaky hall, the sound of the front door opening and closing apparent through the house.

Larissa looked out of the window to watch her friend leave, but didn't see her. She tilted her head. "I always make friends with the weirdo's..." She said, sighing slightly and shaking her head. She turned to Sesshomaru, who was giving her a quizzical look, only resulting in her giving another sigh. "Sorry." She apologized. "I can't take you home right now. " She set the report card where it once was and picked up her back pack, loading it with the necessary things. "I've got to go to school and spend time with my family. You know the way back to the well, right?" She asked, glancing up at the demon. He only turned his head slightly, staring at her with a raised brow. His expression pretty much read, 'What the fuck?'

Larissa placed her back pack on a near by chair and set her alarm clock. It was late in the afternoon, so she took her time cleaning up her room a little bit and making a place for Sesshomaru to sleep. He sure as hell wasn't sleeping with her. "You can take the bed," She offered, setting up a sleeping bag on the floor. "You'll probably have to live here for a while. But please, if you hurt my family, I'll kick your ass." She threatened, though she knew she couldn't actually do that. Fighting this demon lord might result in getting her head cut off. But he nodded, regardless, sitting on the bed and looking around the room as if trying to take everything in. It must have been scary to come to a whole new world that you didn't even know could exist. Larissa shook her head, getting up to get some food.

The day went out much the same as it normally would back at home. Laying around on the computer, checking her mail on Yahoo, and holy crap there was a lot of it! Eating, doing work and chores, and finally, around 10:45 p.m., after dinner, Larissa laid on the sleeping bag, pulling up the covers and laying her head on a soft panda pillow. It took a while for her to actually fall asleep. All of this was pretty sudden. She seriously considered staying home the next day, but she doubted her mom would let her. She sighed into her pillow, nuzzling into it and bringing the cover up to her chin. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, turning off an on the whole night through. It didn't help that there was a dog demon sleeping in her bed. That actually just made it all the more harder to sleep.

Larissa woke to her alarm clock, and then a smashing sound. She jerked up out of bed, looking to where it had come from. Sesshomaru sat, legs crossed on her own bed, fist raised and staring with a somewhat shocked expression, a busted, steaming alarm clock under his fist. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, and she smacked her palm on her forehead. "Great..." she muttered, getting up. It should be about 6:30. That's when she set the alarm clock. She yawned and stretched her sore limbs, taking out some cloths and walking to the shower. She turned to the demon as she stood next to her door, leaning on its frame. "Alright, I'll be right back. You stay here." She said, turning back and walking to her bathroom. Rose, her little sister, ran down the hall in her underwear, a big grin plastered on her face. She was holding a little pink toy comb, and her hair was put up into sloppy pigtails, little bits of hair sticking out here and there. Lipstick was smeared across her lips, glossy and pink in color.

"Oh my god, Rosie. You're so weird." Larissa commented, leaning down and fixing her sisters hair and wiping off her mouth. She only laughed and wiggled, and she yelled out, "Thank youuu!" when the deed was done, and she ran back down the hall, tripping slightly as she ran into the living room. Larissa smiled. She certainly did miss her family. She walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. Her shower was relatively short, only focusing on washing off as quick as possible. She came out smelling like strawberries. She dried off and got dressed, pulling on her school uniform, much to her relief. She sighed contently, forgetting how nice being clean was. She walked back into her room and took her back pack before turning to Sesshomaru. "Okay," She started, "I can't take you to school with me. I'll be back in a few hours. Don't kill anyone. Don't hurt anyone. Don't get into things that look remotely dangerous. I don't care if you're the all mighty lord of fucking who knows what, I just want to make sure my family is safe, my house is safe, and that you're safe." She explained, shutting off her radio and putting on her shoes. Sesshomaru gave her a look, but she brushed it off, pointing in his direction. "It's more dangerous here for you. I'll take you around town some other time to get used to it, but I've got to go. I'll see you later." She waved slightly, closing the door behind her.

Sesshomaru continued to look around, staying quiet. He didn't much care that a little girl was ordering him around. He got up and exited the room, exploring the rooms and watching the littler children run around. The woman who was introduced as Larissa's mother walked into the house, taking off her coat and putting it over one of the chairs in the kitchen. "Okay, Rosie. Come get your breakfast!" She called. The little girl ran in from a different hall, wearing a pink shirt and overalls, her hair now in a neat ponytail. The woman looked in his direction and smiled. "Hey there. I'm Amy." She said, smiling bright.

"..." He didn't say anything, knowing he was already introduced as Sesshy, much to his displeasure. He looked at the little girl, then at Amy. He perked his ears at another sound of steps.

"Hey mom! Did you already walk Charlie to his bus?" A boy's voice caught his ears, and he turned, eyes landing on a small boy with unruly red hair and messy cloths.

"Yep. You best get your butt to your own bus before you miss it. I'm not driving you to school again today."

The boy huffed a bit before leaving the house, running down the concrete pathway and down the steps. Sesshomaru stood silently, observing. "Want something to eat? Larissa said you're from America, and school is already out for you." Amy spoke up, setting down a plate of familiar and not so familiar food onto the table. "You can make yourself at home."

Hesitantly, Sesshomaru nodded, sitting down awkwardly at the little table and staring down at his plate. He glances over at the little girl, humming slightly and kicking her feet in time with the tune, eating tan-ish bread covered with a golden brown liquid. He had the same on his plate. "What is this..?" He asked, poking the squishy, sticky food.

"Pancakes!" The little girl, Rose, called out, giggling slightly and eating more of her food.

"...Pancakes...?" He raised an eyebrow, taking a utensil and taking a piece of it. He sniffed it. It smelled very sweet. He furrowed his brows before taking a bite. "...It's good..." He muttered, taking a second bite.

–

**Yes. I did it. I finally made a new chapter. I got a few ideas, but like I said before, writers block. I have trouble writing sometimes, woman! But I hope you like it. Don't expect me to post up another chapter for a while :p **


	9. Knowing The City Life

_High and Mighty Bookworm_

_Chapter Nine: Knowing the City Life_

School, for Larissa, was quite a hectic thing to go through. People, left and right, asked over and over the same questions, "Where've ya been?" "How was it?" "Why did you leave for so long?," etcetera, etcetera. And, reluctantly, she answered them. Mostly, anyway.

"Huugh...still so many classes.." The young female murmured, hunching over in her seat. The day seemed to be drawing on and on, and still, Larissa was unused to the time and the work, having grown accustom to the prior life in the past. Half of her wanted to fall asleep, and the other half knew she had to keep up the pace now that she was home. Her friend wasn't going to help her now that she could do it herself.

Scratching the back of her head, she continued to answer the questions to a test she wasn't there for, thanking all the gods in the world that tomorrow was a weekend. She hardly knew any of the answers – they were long, long ahead of the chapters she was learning before. Finally, the bell rang for the next class, and Larissa cursed under her breath, packing up her things. She was so caught up in the work that she hadn't noticed it was already time to go.

Hurrying, the young, small female made her way into the hall, turning corners and climbing a set of stairs to get to her next class. She was stopped by a few people, being asked the same questions as earlier, and giving the same answers before moving on. Besides all the questions and the stress of school work, the day was more or less uneventful, which she was glad for.

"How are you holding up?"

Larissa looked up at the sound of Panic's voice, a small annoyed expression on her face. "Better than I thought I would." She answered, opening the door to her math class. "Do you know what we're doing in here?"

The taller female shrugged her shoulders, "Mm," She grunted, "Not really. I haven't been here either, remember?" She could only chuckle, her lips only curved into the slightest of smirks, but nothing more.

"Some help you are!" Taking their usual seat, they continued their days, parting ways and coming back together off and on throughout the rest of the afternoon. Finally, as if the lights of heaven were shining down upon her, the final bell rang, and the young red haired girl heaved a relieved sigh, eager to get back home to make sure nothing horrible happened while she was away. She passed her friends up in the hall, only stopping to talk to a few of them when they approached her, but otherwise ignoring everyone so she could get to her bus. It wasn't like the bus was going to leave any sooner if she hurried to it, but that didn't matter.

And so the long and annoying bus-ride ensued.

–

"I'm home!" Larissa called out, exhausted, but happy to see her house still in-tact. The day was beginning to wind down to an end, but it was still in afternoon, so there was still a long way to go until night time.

Setting her things down, she walked into her kitchen, stepping over one of her pets she hadn't seen in God knew how long, and she stopped to pick her up, scratching behind her ear and cooing slightly. Her mother was home, also in the kitchen. "Hey Rissa." She greated, "How was school?"

" Ughh.." She replied, setting her cat gently on the ground, watching the feline run out of the kitchen and down the hall. "Tiresome, mostly. What's for dinner?" She sat at the table, forgetting about everything else for a little while. Heavy memories hit her hard when she came out of the well that while ago, and she was still trying to get over it.

"Oh, I was thinkin' spaghetti." She offered, gesturing to the ingredients set out on the counter, " I missed you while you were gone. The kids were always askin, 'where's sissy?.'" She seemed to chuckle lightly.

Larissa only nodded, a small smile coming to her face.

It took a while of conversation and reminiscing before she remembered that Sesshomaru was probably still in the house – or at least, she hoped he was, and with this, she stood from her seat and walked out of the kitchen. Her bedroom light was on – she could see it under the door, and she knocked briefly, just in case, and walked inside. As she thought, and hoped, the much older male was sitting in her room, on her sturdy desk, golden eyes overlooking the landscape of the city through the open window.

"Hey," She greeted lamely, tossing her bag on the floor and shedding her jacket.

Sesshomaru didn't seem to have looked up at her, but it didn't seem like he needed to. He only grunted in response, his stare keeping steady as he continued to scan the new outside world.

"Erh...so.." She looked about her room, avoiding having to look at the other and busying herself so she didn't have to, "..how was home without me?" She asked, slender fingers edging out a manga on her shelf to flip through it.

Sesshomaru's features seemed to twitch in response to hearing the flipping pages, but he ignored it. "Uneventful." He said simply, "I stayed in here most of my time."

Larissa found it rather awkward to talk to him, but she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because of everything that seemed to have happened all at once – it was all very confusing to take in, she was sure. "Hey, um.. I don't have school tomorrow, so.." She looked up, putting the book back where it belonged. "Maybe if you think it would be better for you, we can walk around town." She sat on her bed, digging around in her backpack for her homework that she had to work on. Thank god for the internet, or she probably would never be able to get half of this done.

The taller demon only made a small disapproving nose before shifting slightly to look at her, "I would rather not." He said, "The smells of this place do not agree with me." Which was understandable, and Larissa nodded.

"Ah...what do you want to do then? There's nothing for you to do here besides watch me do my school work." She clicked the end of a mechanical pencil, trying to get the led to come out before she scribbled her name on her homework page. She tapped the pencil on her cheek, skimming the questions before tossing the paper on the bed – she didn't want to do it right now.

"This place is strange." Sesshomaru murmured, seeming to be lost, still, in his own thoughts.

Larissa paused, blinking. "Eh..ah, yeah. It can be. I hope the kids didn't hassle you too much." Sesshomaru only shook his head at that, his eyes slowly coming to a stop on her form. "Ah, so! Mom said she's making spaghetti for dinner." Larissa said after a short pause, looking back to that paper she had earlier discarded.

"Spaghetti...?" Sesshomaru repeated the word, quirking a brow.

"It's alright. You might like it." She said, glancing up. "As long as she doesn't put onions in it."

Sesshomaru was quiet – annoyingly so- and he walked about her room, as if still trying to look at everything and figure out what everything was still. All the things were unfamiliar to him, mostly, so most of the day he had spent in the room trying to figure it out for himself.

"Want to bake something?" Larissa asked randomly, recalling seeing a box of cake mix next to the spaghetti ingredients earlier. "Make us less bored?"

Sesshomaru looked back at her again, nodding briefly. Larissa hoped that as long as they were there, their talks wouldn't be as awkward.

The kids were in the kitchen, and Larissa ordered them out, since they weren't doing anything in particular there anyway. Sesshomaru took a seat in the chair and watched the much smaller female hustle around the kitchen, trying to find all the ingredients to the cake they were about to bake. It was vanilla flavored, and the frosting was probably in the cupboard somewhere, but that could wait for later. Placing his elbow on the table, Sesshomaru rested his head on his hand, sighing. He had never once thought he would have to experience something like this, trapped in a realm and world that he was unbearably unfamiliar with. He was unsure if he was glad he had met Katsura or not, but either way, their paths were now intertwined, and he couldn't do a thing about it for now. Especially since she seemed to be the only way he was going to be able to return home. He pondered this for a while longer, realizing now that if he hadn't met the girl, Rin would still be missing. He sighed at the conflict and chose to ignore it, his mind far too taken away to really focus clearly on anything.

"Alright, here. You can mix this," Larissa said while pre-heating the oven to a reasonable temperature, having already whisked the eggs and put them into a larger bowl with the cake mix and other ingredients. She handed the bowl and a wooden spoon to the older male, a small smile on her face, though she stood there a moment in case he really just didn't want to. But, she couldn't help the feeling that seemed to arise inside her as she watched his rather confused and curious face study the bowl and the spoon, probably wondering why he had to do this task – why she couldn't do it on her own. Slowly he put the spoon in the bowl and started mixing the ingredients together, eyes flickering to hers with a quirked brow.

She held in her sudden bout of excitement, a smile clear on her face as she brought out a pan and sprayed it down with butter-spray. That shit comes in handy.

The older male continued to mix the ingredients until the mixture was a nice creamy yellowish hue, his features seeming to uplift the slightest bit as the sweet scent hit his nose. Reluctantly, he handed it back to Larissa when she asked for it, and she scooped the batter out with a rubber spatula into the buttered pan. "I can't wait!" She exclaimed in a voice, pursing her lips as she set the bowl down, and honestly, a small part of Sesshomaru couldn't seem to wait either, though he wouldn't voice this out loud.

Larissa licked the spatula, taking the pan in one hand and using her foot to open up the oven before putting the unbaked cake inside. She shut the lid and set the timer before turning to Sesshomaru, who looked bored. "Want some?" She asked, offering the other side of the spatula to the older demon. He only gave her a look, which she took as a no, and she shrugged.

The time seemed to drag on – even though the cake doesn't bake for long, and Larissa leaned back on her chair, tapping her foot on the ground as she turned the cake mix box over in her hand. She looked up at the demon, who was staring down at the table, a fixed expression on his face. He seemed troubled. "What's up?" She asked, setting the box down.

The kitchen was quiet, and Sesshomaru looked up from the table, raising a brow. "What is up?" He blinked, "This Sesshomaru assumes the sky is up, if that is what you are so foolishly asking." Larissa couldn't help the stream of laughter that came from her lips after hearing that, even if the demon Lord seemed annoyed.

"No, I mean, what are you thinking? You look like you're deep in thought." She pointed out, sitting up slightly.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet, looking back down at the table. "Nothing is on my mind." He said, either speaking the truth, or refusing to speak the truth.

Larissa looked down at the table also, resting her head in the palm of her hand. "You're worried about Rin maybe?" She tried, thinking that would be the only thing he would be troubled about besides being in the city.

Sesshomaru glared slightly, which meant yes. She smiled, "Don't worry. I'm sure Jakken is taking fine care." She assured, though this wasn't very reassuring. "I can ask my friend to check, if you want. I have her number in my phone."

Sesshomaru only continued to stare at the table, though he seemed to be considering the option. The timer went off for the cake before he could answer, and Larissa stood from her chair. She pulled out her cellphone and clicked on it briefly, her movements slow – she hadn't done this in a while. After, she began rummaging through a drawer, pulling out a pair of oven mitts. "Alrighty," She murmured, taking the handle of the oven in her covered hand and opening the door. Heat wavered out and stung her face, and she held her breath before reaching out and taking the ends of the pan, pulling the pastry out and placing it on top of the stove. She turned off the appliance and closed the door, taking the mitts off and leaving them on the counter. "The cake has to cool first before we put the frosting on." She said, "Or it might not turn out right. "

Sitting back at the table, Larissa pulled out her vibrating phone, smirking at the message that said, "I'll get to it eventually!"

She sat back and relaxed for a little while, looking around the kitchen.

"...This Sesshomaru would like to wander the city." He said, standing from the chair. Larissa looked up, eyes darting between the older male and the cooling cake.

"Change your mind? Alright." She stood, also, covering the cake first before walking into the living room. She was still wearing her school clothes and shoes, so she didn't have to do anything much besides call out to her mother that she was leaving, earning an 'okay' from across the house. "Come on." She said, gesturing for the other to follow as she opened the door.

The air was crisp as evening began to settle down, though it was still relatively bright outside. It had only been an hour or so since she got home from school. They made their way down the stone set of steps and onto the sidewalk, making room so he could stand next to her. She didn't want to lose him.

"Where do you want to go first? Or do you just want to randomly walk around?" She asked him, not expecting him to know where he wanted to go anyway.

He didn't answer at first, having seemed to want to settle with the sounds and the smells that were previously covered up with the more subtle sounds and smells of the home behind them. "I do not much care." He said, eyes scanning around himself as he saw familiar things that could be seen through Larissa's bedroom window.

Larissa nodded before looking ahead, stopping Sesshomaru for a moment before continuing on across a street. "Uhm... Lets go to the park." She offered, looking up at him to see what he thought about it. He didn't seem to respond, so she took it as a yes.

She was glad he decided to leave the house. It was starting to get weird and awkward just sitting there in silence.

The park was quiet despite the children still playing on the play structures. There weren't many, since the day was starting to get later and later. The former elf leaned against the trunk of a tall tree, letting out a silent sigh as the cool air whispered past her. She was a little hungry, but she ignored it, deciding to just focus on how Sesshomaru seemed to make himself at home in the tall grass of the hill they sat on. It was kind of cute, but she knew that if she said that, he would deny it and probably get angry. Or ignore it, either or.

"..I suppose I should thank you." Sesshomaru muttered, glancing behind him to look at Larissa. She cocked her head, raising her brows.

"What for?"

".. Help, I suppose. Saving Rin, and showing me here." He sat up a little taller, already feeling strange enough for thanking a human girl. Then again, Rin was also a human girl, so he really couldn't complain at that point. "Though I wish you had not pulled this Sesshomaru into the well with you.." He seemed annoyed at the last statement, casting his eyes skyward.

"Hey now, I didn't mean to do that!" She said, "I didn't even see you when I fell down that well."

The demon only shrugged, grunting. Larissa sighed. "You're welcome, then." She said, shoving off of the tree to make her way into the grass. She sat by the older male, though a short distance away, and leaned back on her hands. She crossed her legs and looked up at the sky, the clouds dancing by at their own leisurely pace. It was calm and serene, and she hoped it would stay that way.

–

Hours and hours seemed to pass – all they did was lay in the grass and watch the clouds, and chit chat a little bit here and there. Larissa spoke mostly of the city – how it worked and why, answering any minimal questions Sesshomaru had asked out of curiosity, and also adding in things that she hoped he would need to know, like not to cross the street without looking both ways, or not to kill random strangers or things that were passing by, unless of course they were trying to hurt you – but she did explain why he should avoid killing anyone. She didn't have the time, patience or money to bail him out of jail. She continued on with the city-lessons, in case they lost eachother in the bustling of the town. Of course, that wasn't going to happen – especially now. The late hour gave minimal people and cars out on the street in their current area.

The sky was holding an orange hue amongst the bright blue, and she glanced at the time on her phone, noticing it had finally struck about 5:30. It was getting dark despite the time. She sat up, her stomach growling. She was in the mood for something sweet, and she didn't have to be home until a little later. "Come on, lets go somewhere else." She offered, standing up abruptly and making her way down the hill, only stopping to make sure Sesshomaru was following – though she gasped when he was right behind her already.

They walked back in the general direction of Larissa's home, but she stopped, pressing the crosswalk button and waiting for traffic to stop so she could go. She grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's sleeve and gestured towards a small colorful shop a little ways away, a sign hanging off the side that had a picture of an icecream cone. "Let's get something here." She said, letting go of his sleeve once they were across the road. Sesshomaru didn't seem to protest or complain, being more preoccupied with looking at passing people and ignoring their curious stares.  
A bell chimed as they walked in, and Larissa hummed lightly, greeting the cashier that she always seemed to get every time she walked in. "Hello," She greeted, smiling back as the man behind the counter waved. His name tag read: Ryōkai Fukai  
"Ah, Larissa! The usual, right? Or do you want something else today? It's a little late to be getting icecream, isn't it?" Ryōkai asked, tilting his head and letting his black bangs swoop over his eyes. He glanced up at Sesshomaru, and gave him a grin. "Does he want some too?"

" Ah, Peppermint Candy for me." She said, a small smile on her face. She turned to Sesshomaru, blinking a little. "Do you want any?"

The older Demon paused briefly, turning his head to the side. "..What is it?" He asked, furrowing his brows. Ryōkai could only gasp in disbelief. "You don't know what icecream is! Ah! It's only the best thing in the world!" He laughed gently as he scooped the Peppermint Candy icecream out of it's tub, pressing it into a waffle cone and wrapping it in a white napkin with the stores symbol on the edge. He handed it to the red haired female before turning to the much taller man, "There's all kinds of different flavors! Pick any kind you want!" The man seemed enthusiastic, and he leaned his elbows on the counter, his face never dropping its attractive happy beam. This annoyed Sesshomaru greatly, especially when the male turned to Larissa, an odd look in his eyes.

"..." Larissa smiled slightly, "Erm, we can get him something like..that one." She pointed to a colorful looking icecream – the name on the front said Cotton candy, but she mainly just wanted to see the Demon Lord holding colorful icecream. That would be something spectacular to see.

Ryōkai nodded, his featured brightening. "One Cotton candy coming up!" He exclaimed, scooping out the icecream and putting it into a waffle cone. He reached over the counter to give the icecream to Sesshomaru, who looked at it quizzically and paused before taking it. He blinked slowly, unsure of what to do. He knew it was food, but he could feel that it was terribly cold. How do you eat this?

Larissa payed for the icecream and thanked Ryōkai, promising to be back eventually for more icecream sometime soon. The male waved goodbye as they exited the shop, and Larissa smiled, taking a lick of her pink peppermint icecream. Sesshomaru watched her intently, pausing before looking at his own frozen treat. He copied what she had done and gave it a small lick, doubling back at the strange taste. He wasn't sure what to think of it... but it was kind of good.

"Do you like it? Don't freak out too much." She said, stifling a small giggle.

Sesshomaru only gave her a glance before taking another lick of his icecream, deciding that it was indeed very good. "...What is this?" He asked, looking down to the much shorter female.

"Cotton Candy. Mine is Peppermint Candy. Want to try it?" She asked, offering her cone to him. He hesitated, but agreed, leaning down slightly to taste. It was also good. Larissa smiled, finding this moment to be wonderfully cute. "Here, let me try yours. I haven't had any yet." She said, gesturing for it, and Sesshomaru handed it over. He couldn't help finding this moment to be wonderfully cute, also.

Now finding things to be a little easier to bare, Sesshomaru didn't seem to have too much of a problem being out in the city now. He walked by Larissa's side, eyes still looking all around every which way to see anything he might have missed. The walk home was slow, the two having managed to take casual steps so they could finish their icecream before they got to the house. "Dinner should be ready when we get home," Larissa noted, looking up at the older male. Sesshomaru nodded in response, licking his fingers of the sticky residue of Cotton Candy icecream. Larissa smiled, sighting her home's stone steps a short distance away.

–

"We're back!" Larissa called out, toeing off her shoes at the front door, surprised when Sesshomaru did as well. She wiped her sticky hands on the left over napkin and threw it in the trash as she walked into the kitchen, the smell of spaghetti clear in the air. "Hi mom."

" Oh hi hon. How was your walk?" She asked, focusing on getting the noodles strained before mixing the already cooked meat and the sauce together in another pot.

" It was good. We went to the park."

"Oh fun! Dinner should be ready in a few minutes!" She smiled, waving the two off.

Larissa gestured for Sesshomaru to follow, but she knew he didn't have to. She walked down the hall, avoiding a collision when her younger brother Charlie practically flew down the hallway, her sister Rose chasing after him. She shook her head, continuing on until she opened the door to her room. It was warm, and the curtains were open, so the light from outside flooded the room. She was about to turn on the light, but decided it was bright enough, and began fishing for night clothes.

Sesshomaru walked in a small ways after her, brushing past her busy form to sit on her bed, barely missing the cat that was resting in the fluffy blankets. The feline mewled uncomfortably and hopped off of the bed, making her way towards the window so she could rest there instead. Larissa left the room a moment with an arm full of clothes, coming back minutes later clad in pajama bottoms and a baggy shirt. She tossed her clothes into a laundry hamper that she would have to take into the laundry room later, and she sighed, flopping down on her bed. She figured it would be a good thing to start on her homework now, and she groaned lightly before setting up off of the warm and comfortable bed to scour around the room, trying to find her backpack. She sat at her desk, clicking around on her computer for a moment of so before pulling up a search engine and digging out her homework pages.

It was four of five minutes later when one of her siblings burst through the door, forgetting to knock, and announced that dinner was done before running back down the hall, not bothering to close the door. The female occupying the room gave a small grunt in response, setting her pencil down before stretching out her arms. She wasn't really hungry, but she went for it anyway, walking slow incase Sesshomaru wanted to follow.

8:40 soon seemed to roll around, and Larissa laid sprawled on her bed, flipping through manga. Sesshomaru was doing the same, having gotten curious after a few minutes of watching her do this. Music was on in the background, so any awkward silence was non-existent. "When will I be able to return home?" Sesshomaru asked, looking up from the book in his hand, careful not to rip the pages at Larissa's stern request.

The former elf looked up from her own book, pausing breifly. "Not sure. I have to stay here a while so I can go to school. I have things to do here, too." She sat back, looking up at the ceiling as she thought. "How about, in a while, I can ask Kagome if she can help you get back through her well? But, you're going to have to go without me." The idea didn't seem to settle well in Larissa's stomach, but if Sesshomaru really wanted to go, she wasn't going to stop him.

The older demon nodded briefly before letting his golden eyes land back on the pages of the manga in his hands, having lost interest in it long ago – he couldn't read it anyway. Larissa had said it was in English, and he didn't know that language well. He didn't say anything after that, and the red haired female yawned slightly, though she stood up a few more hours. When the time came, she rolled out her sleeping bag and laid on top of it, feeling a little too lazy to really make it properly.

"Sleep on your own bed," Sesshomaru murmured, walking towards the window and sitting on the space on the desk. "This Sesshomaru does not feel much like sleeping.."

Larissa paused briefly, looking up at the male who seemed to glow in the dark light of the room, thanks to the moon that was peeking shyly through the wavering gray clouds. She pursed her lips, but nodded, standing up slightly before crawling under the covers of her bed. It was so wonderful to actually sleep in a legit bed – having slept on the hard ground for forever and a half. She sighed comfortably, murmuring a quiet "Goodnight," but having fallen asleep just in time to miss the quiet goodnight that escaped past the Demon Lords lips as he stared out at the open black skies.

–

**Well, another chapter possibly well-written!  
And it only took me...forever :'D I fail at life! Yay!  
Well, I hope you like this chapter babe. There's more where that came from! You'll just have to wait another forever to read it ; w ; **


End file.
